Although imaging devices such as printers, photocopiers, and multi-function peripheral (MFP) devices are generally considered to be “peripheral” devices in that they are normally used with a host computer, such imaging devices are now often provided with their own peripheral devices. For example, printers and photocopiers are often equipped with external paper-handling devices that manage paper from an input or output side of the imaging device. Examples of such paper-handling devices include high capacity input devices, multi-tray input devices, high capacity output bins, multi-tray output bins, and various document finishing devices such as stapling devices, folding devices, etc.
Such peripheral devices typically comprise their own processing and storing capabilities and, therefore, may be thought of as comprising their own internal computers. In order to properly interact with a host imaging device, each peripheral device must be able to communicate with the imaging device. Without such communication, the host imaging device would not be able to utilize the services of the peripheral devices. For example, in the case of an external paper input device, such communications may include instructions from the imaging device as to when and the speed with which to provide paper to the imaging device. In the case of an external stapling device, such communications may include instructions from the stapling device to the imaging device as to if or when the stapling device is out of staples.
Such communications are normally facilitated with external buses. In particular, the imaging device typically connects to one or more peripheral devices through one or more different types of external interfaces such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB), a parallel interface port, a serial data port, or an Infrared Data Association (IrDA) port, or other suitable interface, such as an envelope feeder connection. Many imaging devices also include a powered port that allows a low power external IrDA pod to be connected to the imaging device to enable wireless infrared communications with external users. Although several types of external buses are capable of supplying power to the associated peripheral device, the maximum amount of power that can be provided often is insufficient to operate all components of the peripheral devices. For instance, although this power may be sufficient to enable data processing within the peripheral device, it may be insufficient to operate a drive motor of the device used to convey the print media (e.g., paper). Accordingly, in addition to a data cord, each peripheral device may further require a separate power cord, as well as a power converter.
In that several peripheral devices may be used with a given host imaging device, a large number of cords and/or power converters may be required for a given imaging system. This number is further increased by the data cord(s) and power cord(s) required for the imaging device. In addition to creating cord management challenges, the necessity for these multiple cords and other components increases, the cost of the imaging system. Furthermore, problems can arise where there are too few power outlets (e.g., wall outlets) available to accommodate all of the cords and/or where there is inadequate space for an appropriate surge protector.
Recently, other peripheral devices have been developed for use with imaging devices. For example, external color calibrators and external disk drives have been introduced, if these other peripheral devices are added to an imaging system, the number of cords and power converters further increases. From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have peripheral devices that include their own power supplies so as to obviate the need for separate power cords and/or power converters.